Lavi's April Fools Day
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: It all started as a misunderstanding and now April 1st aka. April Fools Day, was the most feared day in the Black Order. "Lenalee..." "Y-Yes...Allen-kun?" "Why are you holding something behind your back? And why is Lavi's door all nailed down with wooden planks?" "Silly, Allen-kun! Th-This isn't Lavi's door." How could Lavi fool her like that? Lavi x Lenalee


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

**Lavi's April Fools Day**

It all started as a misunderstanding and now April 1st aka. April Fools Day, was the most feared day in the Black Order.

Sun rays filtered through a window into a messy and dusty room filled with books. A certain red head Bookman jr. was fast asleep, books covering every inch of him. A hesitant knock sounded from outside of his door. Lavi turned over in his bed, books falling slightly off him onto the floor with a thump. "Five more minutes...Old Panda..." The red head mumbled.

Once the knocking sound died down to near silence and the red head was off to dream world again, a single bright green snap open, realizing he hadn't been kicked yet by the Old Panda. Lavi sat up and yawned sleepily, taking in the sight of the usual messy room.

"Old Panda?" Lavi tense up ready for the Old Panda to come flying out of nowhere and hit him, but nothing happened. "That's strange..." Lavi scratch the back of his head and blink confused.

Figuring since he was so small and old, Bookman probably was stuck under one of the many piles of books in their room.

After an hour of searching and cleaning...

The usual cluttered room, now sparkling clean, held no sign of the Bookman. Lavi shrugged. "Old Panda probably went to breakfast without me."

Once he was dressed and had put on his bandana to hold up his hair, Lavi headed for the door with grin and humming a happy tune, only to find...something or someone wouldn't let him out. The red head checked to see if the door knob was stuck, but it turned just fine.

If was almost as if...somebody had nailed down his door with wooden planks...That's when Lavi remembered today was the 1st of April, April Fools Day. He had wondered why everyone was acting all warily around him. He had almost forgotten about the fun holiday. But of course nobody else could forget about it, not after Lavi had ruined the holiday ever since he came to the Black Order, some even had nightmares about the past experiences of the joke filled day.

Of course most of them were mostly misunderstandings. Lavi remembered his first April Fools Day at the Black Order.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young Lavi around the age of 16, joyfully walked down one of the many Black Order hallways._

"_EKKKK!" A girly screech sounded from the nearby door of the library._

_On instinct Lavi ran into the library only to find Koumi's little sister, Lenalee Lee, who at that time was around 14 years old, crouched down in a corner, shaking in fear. _

_Sighing, the younger Lavi walked up to her. "What happened, Lena-chan?" Giving her a small fake smile. _

_Opening her violet tear filled eyes slightly, she pointed to one of the edges of the windows. "Sp-Spider..." _

"_Spider?" Lavi mumbled glancing over to the nearby windowsill. Seeing the jumpy little black spider still on it's string. The younger Bookman couldn't help but sigh again at how nonsense this all was. _

_Walking up to the windowsill, he proceeded to grab the string the 'spider' was connected to and dangle it in front of Lenalee's shaking form. "Oi, Lena-chan?" Lenalee looked up and seeing the spider, lowered her head again. _

"_Get it away!" She yelled at him. _

_He just grinned. "Come on, Lena-chan. It's just some silly joke someone put there to scare someone like you." _

"_I-I say get it away, Lavi!" Lenalee push roughly on Lavi's form, the younger Bookman didn't expect that at all, and fell backwards, with an surprised Lenalee._

_As violet stared into a deep forest green eye, they attracted some...unwanted attention. _

"_Lenalee! I've come my little sister!" Koumi voice rang through the air as another one of his Koumrin bots crashed through the door. _

_Lavi and Lenalee scrambled to their feet before Koumi could spot them in that awkward position. Of course, Koumi already came up with his own ideas about what had just happened. "Bookman Jr. you will not last to see the setting sun when I'm through with you!" _

_Before the crazy supervisor could finish, Lavi was already down the hall. "This will teach you to mess with my innocent Lenalee-chan!" _

_Throughout the chase Lavi came up with a few tricks/pranks to distract Koumi, of course other innocent bystanders got in the way. So by the time Lenalee dealt with her crazy brother, mostly everyone in the Order had been victims to Lavi's unintentional pranks. And since it was April Fools Day, everyone came to the conclusion that Lavi had purposely did the pranks on them and began to fear the dreaded April 1__st__. _

_And for the next few years Lavi had unintentional and intentional did pranks, when he wasn't being chased around by Yuu or Lenalee's crazy brother. Sometimes the pranks weren't even his, just because he was there at the wrong place at the wrong time, he was blamed for it. So thus to this day Lavi had also been nickname the 'Dreaded April Prankster'._

_End Flashback_

* * *

A now 19 year old Lavi, sighed at remembering those times. "But this year will be special! It's Allen's first April Fools Day after all." The redhead then tried to turn the knob, only remembering that it wouldn't. "Right..." His expression lit up at the bright light coming through the window.

"This is my chance! No way are they keeping me out on this fun joyful joke day!" Cheerfully saying that, the red head proceeded to climb down the tree right next to his bedroom window, climbing into an unoccupied bedroom.

But Lavi didn't feel like he was home free yet, all the members would be looking everywhere for him to jump out and prank them, and his friends, who were probably the ones who locked him, thinking he was still in his room.

Chuckling, Lavi thought of a great idea for this April Fools Day. Allen wouldn't know what hit him...literally...

"Lenalee..."

"Y-Yes...Allen-kun?" Lenalee smiled nervously, hiding something behind her back.

"Why are you holding something behind your back? And why is Lavi's door all nailed down with wooden planks?" The white haired exorcist asked curiously.

Lenalee seemed to become more nervous at his questions. "Silly, Allen-kun! Th-This isn't Lavi's door." She replied. "You think it is, but really every door here looks the same. So how could you be so sure its his door? Besides, aren't you bad with directions?"

Thinking, Allen came the realization that he had possibly made a wrong turn, he was bad with directions after all. "Well do you know where Lavi's room is then?"

"Wh-Why do you ask?"

He blinked, confused at her nervousness. "Well Lavi had missed breakfast, so I thought I should go and see how he is doing."

"Oh I see...Um..." Lenalee pointed at a random door across the way. "That's Lavi's room right there."

Allen looked in the direction. "Oh thanks, Lenalee."

"Your welcome." Lenalee said, as Allen walked off. Quickly she went back to work at making sure Lavi's real door was secure and shut tight. And why was she doing this? Well every member (excluding the new recruits and exorcists, who knew nothing about this.) had agreed upon making sure Lavi did nothing to ruin April Fools Day for them again. Bookman had even joined in by slipping Lavi some sleeping pills so he would sleep longer, really he just wanted Lavi to stop acting like an idiot and get back to his Bookman duties.

Also Lenalee had a slight other reason for doing this too...cause she cared about all her friends at the Black Order like family, and she didn't want Lavi getting seriously hurt, or another person becoming mental or hurt again by his tricks.

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Not Beansprout, not Moyashi, Allen!" The white haired exorcist yelled, bringing the girl exorcist out of her thoughts.

Her face paled, making the realization that she had pointed out Kanda's room to Allen. Just her luck, that's all she needed, another fight. Turning swiftly around, she spotted the two comrades across the gap, sparks flying around them from them heated glares. She sighed, what is she gonna do with them...

"Stop Fighting!" Allen's and Kanda's then turned towards the now strict looking Lenalee. "If you want to fight then take it to the training area. But not here."

"Che." Kanda turned and walked away.

"Oi Kanda!" Allen yelled, running after the samurai angrily. Just as he was about to turn the corner, a small drop of water landed on him.

"Eh?"

He looked up at the roof. "This is a new building. We shouldn't be having leaks..." Forgetting all about Kanda, the white haired teen, looked over at his golden golem companion. "Hey Timcampy, is there a leak up there?"

Timcampy flew up to the ceiling and never came back down. After a while Allen became impatient. "Timcampy! Are you okay!?" Getting no response, Allen wondered if he should go get help or use Crown Clown.

'drip...drip...'

"Eh?" Allen turned his sliver gaze back up to where the ceiling seemed to be leaking from. Spotting something very colorful like, dropping down at him at a fast speed, his first instinct was to dodge it, but he couldn't dodge it in time. Instead the big huge colorful balloon splattered into a many droplets, showering the poor unexpected exorcist clothes with cold water.

Allen stood there in shock for a few minutes before, the coldness of the air and water got to him. "What...just happened?"

"Allen-kun!" He turned to see Lenalee run up to him. "What happened? I heard a huge explosion." But before he could explain, Lenalee seemed to turn angry. "Lavi..."

"Lavi? What does he got to do with all of this?"

Lenalee sighed and explain to Allen about the Black Order's previous April Fools Days.

A chuckling sound then came from the ceiling and Lavi jumped down next to them. "You know, Lenalee. Most of those pranks were just misunderstandings."

"Yeah ri-"

Allen's face redden and he backed away from the scene. "I-I'll just be going now..." He turned and walked swiftly away.

Lavi pulled back and softly smiled at a red Lenalee, a few inches away from her face, one soft green eye staring into her dazed violet ones. "...Lenalee, I love you..." He said so slow and softly that it made Lenalee's face cherry red, her heart beating in her chest rapidly.

"L-Lavi...I-I..."

"April Fools!" Lavi grinned.

"Eh?" Lenalee was speechless. How could Lavi fool her like that? How could she forget about his...cruel pranks? It is because of him being a Bookman that he doesn't understand other peoples feelings?

"Hm...Lenalee...what's wrong?" She had her head lowered now and sniffling sounds could heard. "...Lenalee...?"

"...You baka.." Lenalee whispered quietly.

"Eh?"

"You Baka!" A sounding slap echoed throughout the deserted area, accompanied with hurried steps as an upset Lenalee fled the scene.

Now the speechless Lavi, held his red cheek, confused expression gazing after her running form. "What's with her?...it was..just a...joke." Even if he said that, what was this unfamiliar feeling deep down inside him? He had never felt like this after one of his pranks before.

"Baka-Usagi." Lavi turned to Kanda.

"Yuu-chan?"

"You want to die?" Kanda threatened.

Lavi lightened up some. "Heh...still the same old, Kanda."

Kanda's eyes widen then peer over at Lavi's obvious fake smile. Lavi never calls him Kanda unless its serious. The samurai sighed then turned to walk off. "You don't understand girls at all, baka-usagi."

Lavi was silent, hearing the fading steps of another. Images of her crying face filling his vision once more. He had never taken into consideration of what people felt about his pranks and jokes but, maybe he was right...this year this April Fools will be different and special.

Starting off at a brisk pace, Lavi started to look down every corridor, hallway, room, and asked every person he came across. Nothing...he couldn't find her anywhere. That is till he picked up on something noises coming from an abandoned hallway. "Lenalee...? Are you here?"

A gasp could heard and the noises stopped. He had found her after all. He sat down upon the hard ground and leaned up against the door.

Letting out a sigh, Lavi closed his one green eye. "Lena-chan..." A slight gasp was heard from behind the closed door, from hearing the small nickname he hadn't called her in years. "...I'm sorry. I-I didn't know much it would hurt you."

He waited for a response, but it never came. "I didn't mean to make you cry like this. I had planned to confess to you today, but under the circumstances I had to make it a look like a joke."

"What circumstances? You heartless jerk." Lenalee could heard to be crying again.

Lavi smiled slightly, glad he could talk to her again. "Well maybe I'm counted as one since I am a Bookman. But all humans have feelings, even if you don't want them. Even the coldest of the cold will have some compassion deep down inside, it just takes one person, one event, one piercing of the heart to shatter the ice around it. Just like you did to me, Lena-chan..."

"...Lavi...?"

"I didn't want to hurt you ever. But, when I saw Bookman watching us...I had to do something. If he ever find out about me having feelings...I would have to leave...never to see you again."

Lavi stared up at the ceiling and let out another sigh. "I don't want that. I want to see you every day, being kind, gentle, and strict to everyone. Your smiles are what brighten my days of loneliness. When I had first saw you down there crying your heart out, that was the first time I had ever felt a prick to my ice cold heart. And now the ice around my heart has melted, thanks to you, Lena-chan."

He lowered his head. " I never thought you would take the joke to heart. I thought you at least hit me and lecture me forever about it, not that I would mind." Lavi let out a light laugh. " I really, really love you, Lena-chan. What about you?"

The sound of the door opening and a second later a tear filled girl hugging his form. "Baka!"

"I know..." Lavi leaned down and captured her lips in a soft fleeting kiss.

"I love you too, you baka Lavi." Lenalee smiled softly up to him.

"Happy April Fools Day, Lena-chan."

The best April Fools Day the Black Order has ever had...expect maybe for a poor white haired exorcist.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed! Yeah I know it's a week late for this type of story but, I had to write it! It wouldn't leave me alone. And really at first this was just gonna be a non-pairing story but...it turn out like this...yeah apparently they do write themselves.** Anyway thanks to anyone who reads and reviews! :)**


End file.
